La révolte des princes charmants!
by Yuki-black
Summary: Vous avez jamais remarqué que dans les contes, les princes étaient complétement inutils? Maintenant ça suffit: à mort la robe rose en crénoline! CAUTION: Fic en panne d'essence!
1. C'était l'intro de ouf!

**La révolte des Princes Charmants**

_Ed: Qu'est-ce que c'est encore comme connerie? -_-'_

_Yuki: Comment ça « connerie »? __' MECHANT!! T__T Et dire que je fais tout ça juste pour vous!_

_Ed: Tu fais ça surtout parce que tu te fais chier en cours. -_-_

_Yuki: Ah! Y a de ça aussi! ^__^_

_Ed: -_-'…._

_Bref! Salut le world! Devinez qui c'est qu'a eut une révélation en interro d'SVT! (oui, j'ai rien d'aitre à foutre de ma life…-_-') C'est bibi!….bon, vu vos têtes, je vais tout simplement vous informé que « bibi », c'est moi._

_Al: Quoi? Mais tu t'appelles XXXXXX voyons…0__0'_

_Roy: J'ai rien compris, qui est qui? -_-'_

_Yuki: \__/ Vous me fatigué!!_

_T__T comment je peux aimer autant de bakas moi? (c'est parce que t'en ai une! Même pas vrai d'abord!) …je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que plus les minutes passent et plus je m'éloigne du sujet…il est parti loin le sujet de cette fic….loin…loin…..REVIENS!! __'_

_…….en raison de petits problèmes techniques nous interrompons notre programme de 20h…_

Introduction:

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je me présente, Yuki-black à votre service. Je suis directrice de l'APPCB, l'Association Pour les Princes Charmants Blasés. Parce que y'en a marre des stupides princesses qui arrivent à leur fin en un clappement de doigt et qu'il faut redonner au princes charmants la place qu'ils méritent, parce que c'est qui qui se bat contre les vilains dragons pas beaux et qui risquent leur vie en sauvant une cruche des griffes d'une sorcière inutile? C'est EUX! Alors, compagnons, prenez vos armes, montez sur vos fidèles destriers et barrez vous loin des fifilles à papa en robes à crinolines! XD


	2. Conte Premier: La Princesse

_Et voici pour vous, et oui, pour vous! Le tout premier conte! XD Avec Envy dans le rôle principal et Lust dans le rôle secondaire! XD ENJOY! _

Conte Premier:La Princesse Mange-la-neige.

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain (tellement lointain que tu savais pas qu'il existait avant cette fic! XD) une reine qui cousait à sa fenêtre, mais à un moment, elle fut distraite par la pub pour Champion qui passait à la radio…et elle se piqua le doigt. Tout en regardant la tâche de sang sur sa robe blanche, la reine eut une révélation: elle voulait avoir un enfant aux lèvres aussi rouges que ce sang, aussi blanc que sa robe et aussi noir que le bois de son fauteuil. Quelques mois plus tard, naquit une fille, elle avait tout ce qu'avait désiré sa mère: la peau aussi blanche que la neige, les lèvres rouges et des cheveux d'un noir de nuit sans lune. (Winry: ça n'a pas de cheveux un bébé. -_-) Est-ce que quelqu'un peut faire taire cette bouzeuse?! (Winry: maieuh!!)

L'enfant grandit, on l'avait appelée « Blanche-Neige », elle était devenue plus belle que sa mère et elle avait un nombre incalculable d'amants. Mais la princesse avait un surnom plutôt inquiétant: tout le monde dans le royaume la surnommait: « Mange-la-neige ». Pourquoi? Parce que si tu la soulait, elle t'envoyait paitre à 10km d'elle d'un coup de poing bine placé. Vous l'avez compris, cette princesse avait un caractère de chien (ou devrais-je dire de chienne? 0.0') Seulement, à force d'être aussi canon qu'elle était, Mange-la-neige avait pas mal d'ennemis, notamment sa douce mère qui ne supportait pas l'idée de vieillir de jour en jour. La reine fit tout pour nuire à sa fille: l'envoyer en plein milieu du désert, lui abimer toutes ses robes, l'empêcher d'aller à Carrefour quand elle en avait envie (le vendeur de portable était tout mimi), et j'en passe. Un jour, elle décida de passer au plan B, elle demanda au chasseur Boucher d'emmener la princesse en foret, de la tuer et de lui ramener son cœur.

Heureusement pour Blanche, le chasseur n'eut pas le cœur de la tuer, la laissa s'échapper et donna à la reine un cœur d'agneau à la place. La reine le mangea aussitôt, persuadé qu'il s'agissait du cœur de sa défunte fille.

Pendant ce temps, Blanche se pauma en beauté dans la foret, elle finit par trouver une maison isolée dans une clairière, habitée par 7 Glutonny. La princesse vécut des jours paisibles en leur compagnie. Malheureusement, un jour la reine apprit que sa fille était bel et bien de ce monde. Furieuse, elle fit tuer le chasseur et envoya des dizaines d'assassins à la trousse de Mange-la-neige, mais la jeune femme tenait bien son surnom, et elle envoya paitre les tueurs en un coup d'ongles. La reine à bout de nerfs décida d'aller la tuer elle-même, elle se déguisa en vieille femme et partit vendre une pomme empoisonnée à sa fille. Mange-la-neige tomba dans le piège et mangea un bout de la pomme. Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond. Les Glutonny la pleurèrent, et déposèrent son corps dans une tombe de verre.

Un jour, le prince Envy (qu'avait rien d'autre à foutre de sa life) glanda dans la foret du royaume voisin, il rencontra 7 Glutonny, en voyant la princesse Mange-la-neige il tomba de son cheval.

Envy: Putain les seins de ouf! 0__0'

Il décida donc de réveiller la belle d'un doux baiser…

Envy: HEY! Tu me prend pour qui? -_-

….bon, d'un coup de pied dans les cotes.

Envy: bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux. -_-

Ce qui marcha à merveille, Blanche (après s'être réveiller à 200%) lui foutut un coup de poing dans la gueule: les présentations étaient faites.

Tous les deux partirent pour aller tuer la reine. Ils tuèrent la reine, puis partirent vivrent dans le palais d'Envy…et continuèrent à martyriser à tout vas.

_________________________________________

_Envy: c'est ça que t'appelle "principal", tu parles d'un rôle à la con. -_-'_

_Yuki: (qui sort sa hache du placard) tu as sans doute autre chose à dire? ^___^_

_Envy: c'est pas avec une hache que tu vas me faire peur. -_-_

_Yuki: la hache ce n'est que les préliminaires mon coeur! XD_

_Envy:...merde!...0_0'_

_XD A plus tard les zouzous! _


	3. jE VOUS AI COMPRIS! XD

Bah…c'est moi…Yuki-black…la folle! XD

Ed: on s'en serait passé de la dernière précision. -_-'

Yuki: ceci est un message pour tout le world entier (je ne citerais pas Matsuyama…-_-) XD Juste pour dire que les 4 premiers chapitres ne sont là (que pour vous faire perdre votre temps -_-) que pour présenter les princesses, l'histoire ne commencera qu'à partir du chapitre 5! Voili voilou! A+ les cocos!

Yuki.

Ed: une page du traitement texte pour ça…-_-'?


	4. Conte Second: Rapunzel

Oh! J'ai fait vite pour le coup. Faut dire, comme j'aime pas Winry, plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est. -_-

Winry: SADIQUE!! 0

Envy: JE PORTE PLAINTE!!!

Yuki: 0.0' bah, pourquoi donc?

Envy: d'où je suis vulgaire?!!

Greed: t'avais jamais remarqué? -_-'

Envy: gnagnagna! -_- vexé!

Ed: gniark! gniark! __

Bon, bah enjoy!

_Conte Second:__Rapunzel, la blonde à la clé anglaise._

_Il était une fois un couple sans enfant, ils désiraient en avoir un. Un jour, la femme tomba enceinte, pour leur plus grand bonheur, mais la femme avait une mauvaise habitude, elle collectionnait les clés anglaises. Un jour, en regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit le garage voisin ouvert, elle supplia son mari d__'__aller lui chercher une clé anglaise. Il finit par céder, et lui ramena ce qu'elle désirait. Les jours suivants, ce fut le même manège, jusqu'au jour où la vieille voisine prit le mari la main dans le sac. Il l__'__implora, la vieille (du nom de Pinako) accepta que la femme garde les clés, mais en échange elle demanda que l__'__enfant lui soit donner. Il fut fait ainsi. La vieille nomma la petite Rapunzel (parce que ce jour là, les Rapunzel étaient au prix de 10$ le kilo au lieu de 20$ -_-'). L'enfant fut enfermée dans une tour sans escaliers ni échelle. Rapunzel passa sa vie entière dans sa chambre, -malheureusement- elle avait hérité de la passion de sa mère pour les clés anglaises, et passait le plus clair de son temps à travailler la mécanique qu'à s'occuper de ses cheveux blonds qui mesuraient plus de 10 mètres de long. (Pinako s'en servait d'ailleurs pour la rejoindre en haut de la tour) Le jour de ses 16 ans, Rapunzel se dit: « Que le monde d'en bas doit être magnifique, que j'aimerais y aller. » Tout en déprimant sur son sort, Rapunzel n'entendit pas que le facteur l'appelait._

_Kimbley: qu'est-ce que je fous en facteur moi? -_-'_

_Yuki: j'ai pris au pif. -_-_

_Kimbley:…..-_-' bon, il est beau mon journal! Il est beau! _

_Rapunzel (on ne sait comment) parvient à en acheter un, dedans, elle trouva l'annonce d'un grand bal masqué. Où celui qui apporterait la plus merveilleuse machine inventée gagnerait un chèque de plus de ****$! Rapunzel (qui a force de vivre au coté de Pinako était devenue presque avare) décida de participer. Elle fit sa valise, attacha sa chevelure à un pied de son lit et réussit à descendre de la tour. _

_Rapunzel: mais pourquoi j'y est pas pensée avant? 0.0'_

_Yuki: parce que t'es conne -_-'_

_Rapunzel: t'as fini de m'enfoncer?!_

_Elle passa 2 mois à fabriquer sa machine, le jour du bal arriva et Rapunzel se présenta au palais. Elle se crut au Paradis de la mécanique. Elle ne remporta pas le premier prix, le second. Ayant été toujours seule, et elle ne comprit pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle puisse remporter la premier prix. La jeune fille décida de se venger, elle trouva le vainqueur et l'assomma avec sa clé anglaise. Vue par tous les autres participants, on l'emmena devant le roi. Vu qu'elle n'existait pas « officiellement » elle dut raconter sa vie au palais entier. Le prince Alphonse (qui tombe toujours dans le panneau des bakas. -_-_

_Al: pas vrai d'abord! 0 ) bref..il tomba amoureux de Rapunzel, il la demanda en mariage, la jeune fille -qui comme par hasard avait eut le coup de foudre- accepta. Elle devient donc la Princesse Winry-Rapunzel. (Winry étant sa marque préférée pour les clés anglaises -_-')._

_Fin._

Al: c'est moi ou je sers un peu à rien là?

Yuki: nan nan, tu sers à rien. -_-

Suzanne: j'avoue l'inutil! XD

A bientot! Et Joyeuses fêtes de Noel! ^___^


End file.
